


My Biggest Fear Is...

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Get-To-Know-Banchina [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banchina Lives, Mild Angst, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Sentence starter "My biggest fear is..." prompt.





	My Biggest Fear Is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts), [Chandlure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/gifts).



My biggest fear is to wake up one day with three necklaces around my neck (instead of just one), and no-one but me at home.

I fear that one day, two crews will come and knock on my door and bring me nothing but two blood stained rings.

I fear that one day, I would wake up in a world that my two most precious people no longer live in.


End file.
